Zelda The Triforce Sword: Part 2 Dark Links Army
by Gcnick
Summary: With Gannondorf gone Dark Link formed an army. Can Link survive his journey through Hyrule?


The Legend Of Zelda Dark Link's Army

The Legend of Zelda The Triforce Sword Part 2 Dark Link's Army

Chapter 1 The Temple of Elements Link and young Aaron went into the Temple of Elements. They entered and Link saw Twin Rova. The witch of fire and ice. Link took out the miorr shield he recently bought. He blasted the fire at the ice witch and the ice at the fire witch. When the two witch's were stunned young Aaron would go up and attack them and Link would stand near them because when they came back they blasted fire and ice at Aaron so Link would blast them back. After they did this for a while they would form together and blast the ice and fire all throughout the room. This is where the most teamwork is needed. They would blast a circle of combined energy at them and Link would blast it back. Then Link would take out his hookshot and shoot Young Aaron at them and he would slash them with a jump attack. They would defeat them after they did this about three times. Or so they thought. Right after it looked liked they beat him the room caught on fire. They needed to find there way out before they died. They were looking all over the place when they saw a small hole in the celieng. Only young Aaron could fit himself in there. Link tossed him up and Young Aaron found a switch. He smashed it with his sword and Link went flying up on an elevator. When they got up there Argorak was there waiting for them. He was breathing Lighting around the room. Following that was wind blasting at them. Link got seriousely wounded and could not fight. Young Aaron did not know what to do without Link. Aaron's ghost came to talk to Young Aaron. He said that he needed to use the staff of winds. He just happened to have the staff of winds. Young Aaron had to blast the element's back at Argorak. When he was stunned he used the staff of winds to pick him up and put him on the spikes. This happened about three times before Link would finally wake up. He took out the Master Sword and slashe his heads off. Lightning started to fly out of the celiengs. They needed to escape. They went back into the other room and the room as burnt into a crisp. Someone was watching them. Out of a pool of lava jumped Cyrus. He blasted balls of lava at the two and one hit young Aaron. His shield blasted off ,but link took out his ice arrows and froze him to cool the fire down. He was frozen out of the battle. Link was blasting the ice arrows back at him as fast as he could while dodging all of the blasts of lava. He saw chains hanging out of the beast. He used the hookshot to pull them toward him. When he pulled on both of the chains he fell into the lava. Link jumped up onto Cyrus and saw his glowing eye on his forehead. He stabbed it with the master sword. When he did this he blasted Link up into the celeing and Link fell onto the ground. Young Aaron finally melted by the heat and blasted Cyrus with an ice arrow. He froze and he stabbed him with the Hero's sword. He sent Aaron flying and Link awoken from his giant pain. Link was blasted onto the celing again but this time he fell onto Cyrus. Link froze himself so he would not die from heat. He froze all of himself ecept his face and his hand with the master sword. He stabbed him three times he was about to die but young Aaron shot Cyrus with an ice arrow. They both slashed him with their swords and he broke into millions of little ice Pieces. Three of the many bosses are now gone. When they were about to leave a dark matter source appeared. Dark Link teleported to the temple and took the power source. Dark Link was mad with power and yelled that he is now closer to the Saten's Black Sword. Apparently when he has them all he will take over hyrule. If they did not kill the beasts they would not save Hyrule. If they did though Dark Link would have the Black Sword. Zelda and Young Zelda just approached the Temple of Water.

Chapter 2 The Temple Of Water Zelda and young Zelda entered the temple and a giant electrical jellyfish named Barrinade was sitting there waiting for them. The temple was only one room. This was odd because when they steped closer and Barinade disappered. The room changed into a room with a bunch of jellyfish flying around the room. They could not do much exept block attacks with Naryu, teleport with Farore, And Blast fire (which is useless) with Din. They needed to find a way to destroy the jellyfish. They were searching the whole room for things to destroy them with when they saw a switch. Zelda was too light so Young Zelda jumped onto her shoulders. The switch budged and a chest fell down. Zelda went to open the chest and inside was a boomarang. They threw it and the jellyfish died right on the spot. The room was changing all over again. When Zelda saw the room it was just like Mon- Ta- Ke island. Zelda remembered what happened in the cave that day. She eneterd the cave. The man with the spear looked familir. He tought her in the field of sword play. She was taught a lot of usefull moves that day before she was kidnapped that day. He taught her how to kill electrical beasts with the sword. She enterd the cave in the water temple. The man was there. He taught her some new moves. He taught her how to use the blast technicue. She picked up a bomb and threw it in the air and hit it 10 feet in front of her. She needed to get a sword to beat this temple. She enterd the next room. She said that she knew this room from before when the keese attacked her. They took out the boomarang and killed them all before they came out and took them to the forsaken temple. They went farther and dived into the water. When they got to the bottem they opened a chest and it was an empty hole. The water got sucked in. They went through the floor and found a chest with two Wisdom swords inside. They were trapped inside the room so they used a bomb blast to blast a hole into the floor. The water went up to the second floor. They entered the door and inside was a switch a like like and a chest. They took out the like like and they stepped onto the switch. They heard a wierd sound. A bunch of water snakes fell down. They attacked about half of them and they all grew bigger. They were noe poisinis and had a huge set of fangs. They used this one attack that was only used once in history. It's called the triforce warp. There swords collided and all of the snakes were warped into the lake known as The Lake of Death. They opened the chest to find 2 wisdom bows. They had arrows that would kill anything minor in onw hit. They only had ten arrows though. They left the room and the water was on the top floor. There is also a new door in there way. They opened the door and there was barinade. This time he had tiny jellyfish connected to him. They took out there boomarangs and hit all of the jellyfish. Barinade fell to the floor and they shot a wisdom arrow at him and he roared in pain. Some reason the girls had it easy. Link and Young Aaron had appeared and they all needed to go to the Forsaken Temple. Barinade was not dead. It was bearly alive though. It exploded and the room was filled with jellyfish. They all got shocked. The electricity was to much For the kids. Young Aaron and Young Zelda were blasted and there hearts stopped beating. They rushed to the temple of light to have the sages revive. The six sages said there is a dark mark in their body and they are not able to be revived unless the mark goes away within 2 years. They saw an image of Dark Link in the temple of water holding a shard of the Black Sword.

Chapter 3 The Forsaken Temple Zelda and Link headed to the temple. It looked different and the ring of fire from Gannondorf's reaperance was missing. The whole place was changed. There were only 4 floors instead of 200. They walked in and Dark Link was standing there waiting for them. He said you will die and if you survive my minion's darkness will be transformed into The Saten's Black Sword. He teleported and sitting there on the celing was Blind. He jumped down and his shiny white cloak looked better than ever. His head jumped off his body and started to spin around shooting fireballs everywhere. Zelda was protecting Link with Naryu. Link used his shield to blast the head back at the body. Then he got very dizzy because his head was spinning around for long. He took the sword and slashed into his white cloak and a hole appeared in his body. He kept continuing this until he grew and had three heads. The two head's that were fake were a little faster and darker in color. He destroyed the two heads and hit the real head back at the body. He slashed again and Blind was defeated. A shard appeared but Dark Link once again got it. The second he died and Dark Link went away the center of the room turned into a pool of lava appeared. It turned into a flashback and Link was a kid. He had to dodge the rolling dinosaur and when he was about to breathe fire he threw a bomb into his mouth. He did this three times until he exploded. He turned into three smaller versions all rolling in different directions. He had to throw bombs at them to stop them from rolling and slash their stomach's open so they would explode. When he did this yet another shard was waiting for Dark Link. When they returned to the present Zelda had defeated two eye type bosses named Bongo Bongo and Frostare. Two more shards were revealed. Helmarok King Flew through a giant opening in the celing. Link had to slash the tail and Zelda shot it in the head with a wisdom arrow. Link jumped on his back and they went flying into the sky. Link was walking carfully on the back of him slashing his tail until he fell down onto the ground. Zelda shot it with a wisdom arrow and Link attacked one more time. The beast exploded into a new enemy but it was frozen in rock form. Gannondorf appeared. It was his soul from the realm. He said that once the sword is complete he would return. A new shard fell down and of course Dark Link got it. Ha ha ha. Only 8 more shards until the sword is complete. You need to find out how to unfreeze the beast first though.

Chapter 4 The Hidden Hammers They had both went to the Temple of Time. They put the master sword back in the pedestal of time to return to the past and ask someone a couple of questions. They had entered the Hyrule Castle. They talked to the Top theif of the guerdo's. His name was Gannondorf. They asked them where they could find the two hidden hammer's. He said that they were both hidden in Guerdo valley. He later told them that him and the king needed to talk about big kid stuff. Zelda and Link wanted to kill Gannondorf, but if they did they would get arrested. They went back to the temple of time and teleported to Guerdo Valley. They needed to disguise Link as a feamale to get into the foretress. They were allowed to tour it by themselves because she is the princess. They went in and found one chest automatically. It held the Magic Hammer. It had a symbol of a rock on it. It meant that it could smash giant rocks. The second one was not that easy to find. They needed to get into the restricted area. They smashed a hole in the wall and went through the small rocks like bugs. They had got right in front of the chest but Gannondorf was standing there. There were four chests there. When Gannondorf left there was a split second to open them. They openend them without look at what they got and teleported out of the place to the temple of time. They went into the future to get to the present. They looked and they got the Roc's Cape. It turned them invisible while they had magic left. They also found The Mystical Hammer. It smashed souls into the dark world. It only worked twice though. Helmasur King was transported to The Temple of Time. Link smashed him and he awakened. He had to break his mask then slash him with the sword. He was hitting the mask when his tail swung around and hit Link. Zelda took the hammer and smashed his mask of. Zelda could not touch the Master Sword. She had to protect Link and herself. Link woke up and slashed him with the sword. A new sword fragment was taken by Dark Link.

Chapter 5 The Final 7 Fragments. They were teleported to the 2nd floor. Trinexx And Lanmolas were waiting for them. The three worms were shooting rocks and jumping out of sand while the three headed dragon was blasting fire ice and lightning. Zelda was hitting Trinexx with the sword and then stunning the heads with the boomarang. Link was smashing the rocks and hitting the worms with his sword when zelda was going to get struck by lightning. Link jumped in front of her and absorbed the energy into his shield. He shot it back at them and they died. The three worms turned into one giant one shooting tons of rocks and makeing sand pits. Link was attacking and zelda was stunnung. They defeated them and Dark Link took the fragments. Ha ha ha. There are only five more left. Mothola Blasted in and the room turned into a forest. Link took out the other two items. They were the fire rod and the fire arrows. Zelda took the Arrows. They had to put the wings on fire and attack it with din's fire so it can explode from the inside out. The beast was flying at 50 miles an hour so it couldn't get shot at. Zelda shot Link's Shield and Link shot it at Mothala. The wing's came off and link hit it with the sword. Zelda fed it some fire. The pressure got two hot and it exploded. Dark Link took the shard of course. Stallord for some reason was a lot smaller this time around. He froze zelda from fear. Link smashed him into a bunch of bones. For some reason he just died. Zelda was stuck as a rock. Dark Link took the shard and said, You must get ready for one of your last battles. Majora's Mask Flew in. Puppet and Phantom Gannon also came in. Link needed to take the mask and put it on Phantom gannon to make him be possesed into dying. If the mask went onto Link he would die. Puppet Gannon was just not moving. Yet. He took the mask but it bit Link. Link jumped away before it could eat his soul. He threw the mask also but it didn't hit him. Phantom gannon shot an energy blast. Link hit it back. It stunned him. Link took the mask and shot it at phantom gannon. Phantom Gannon's soul got sucked out. The sword fragment was teleported to Dark Link. Majora's Mask needed to be hit by a Light Arrow to be killed. A light arrow was hidden inside the room. it was in Zelda's hand. He wedged it out of zelda's hand and took her bow and shot Majora's Mask. The fragment fell down. Dark Link summond Puppet Gannon. Link took out his boomarang and sliced the strings and stuck the master sword into him turning him into stone. Link took the hammer and smashed him. The Final Sword Fragment appered. Dark Link put all 17 fragments together and The Saten's Black Sword was created.

Chapter 6 Vatti They entered the third floor. Vatti was waiting there in his human form. We told you we would get back Link! Where is your little girlfriend Zelda? Oh yeah Me and Bellum froze her into a rock. Now you have to go through us. Vatti The power of Winds powers has awakend. There were holes all over the floor and wind blowing all over the place. Link almost fell to the 2nd floor again. He jumped and hit Vatti. Vatti took out a sword. An epic sword battl began. Wind was blowing everywhere and swords were clashing. Vatti got hit and Dark Link gave him a power orb. It gave him power to control storms. Suddenly it got dark. Rain was falling and the wind picked up. Lightning started to fly everywhere. Link aborbed all of the energy into his shield. When he had enough energy he let out a blast of typhoon like he did with the typhoon orb in Typhoon Lagoon. The room filled with energy and Vatti was dead. Link entered a new room and a pedestal was in the ground. He stuck his master sword in there and it turned red. His sword was now the sword of Power.

Chapter 7 Agnihim Link entered and agnihim stated that he was waiting a long time to fight you again. Agnihim The God of Energy Blasts has awakened. He shot lightning at link and he shot it back. The lightning ball was flying everywhere and Link got hit. Eventually Agnihim got hit and he split into 3 different souls. All the lightning balls were flying around the room. A giant jellyfish fell down. He hit it at Agnihim and he got stunned. Link hit him 7 times before he split back into one. Link had to do a spin attack to dodge a giant electrical ball and it split into ten. They were all flying at once. Link hit them all back. Agnihim was killed a lot easier than Vatti. He was locked in the room. The king of Hyrule appeared. This time he was real. He said that Link must destroy Dark Link, Gannondorf, King Bulbin, and Zant. He gave him another pedestal for his sword. He stabed his sword into it and it turned silver. This sword was called The Royal Knight's Sword.

Chapter 8 King Bulbin Link went upstairs. Dark Link was furious and summoned Kin Bulbin. King Bulbin said that he was a great fighter but he did not expect him to get this far. This is where you die. He sent in 5 bulbins and 5 bulbin pig riders. The bulbins furiousley shot arrows at him while the riders knocked him over. Link was not doing well in this battle. He destroyed the riders but the shooters were still there. Link used his shield to hit them back at them. The shooters died. King Bulbin transported to the Bridge Of Eldin. They were both on the horses and link used his sword to try and hit him off the edge. Link almost fell off the edge but the sage of spirit pushed him back and Link attacked from above. King Bulbin fell off the horse. Link shot the horse off the edge. King Bulbin pulled out his giant sword and a giant battle began. The swords were clashing and the six saes sent arrows down from the sky while the shooters shot at Link. The six sages shot King Bulbin and Link sent him off the Edge.

Chapter 9 Zant And Dark Link Link put the sword into the pedestal and it turned gold. Zant was one of the easiest to defeat. All Link had to do was attack his floating hands and then throw the Sol Sphere at his head. Link hook shot the hands and attacked them. He picked up the Sol Sphere and threw it at his head. This was his easiest boss yet. Dark Link appeared. He pulled out his Satan's Sword and Link pulled out his gold sword. The six sages teleported down and Link's Sword was turned into The Heaven's Blade. This was an old style sword battle. All of Link's items were stripped off of him. The swords clashed and turned into a Mystical Blade known as The Triforce Sword. Link grabbed the sword. Dark Link also grabbed it. They were grabbing it hard and Aaron appeared in his ghost. He was blinding Dark Link so Link could get the sword. Link happened to get the Triforce sword and hit Dark Link with it. He got furious and attacked with a blast of fire. It seriously burned him. Link lost the sword. The sword went to Dark Link. He was using His Hammer to dodge the attacks. Link got his bow back. Link shot Dark Link with a Light Arrow. It did not affect him. He tried a wisdom arrow and it did not work either. He combined them to make the Heavens Bow. He killed Dark Link with one hit. Gannondorf appeared.

Chapter 10 Gannondorf Part 1 Yes I am free from that hell. You are going to pay for this. You will never get past me to Bellum to free Zelda. Yes I am a lot stronger than Bellum but we can't have that princess in our way can we. Gannondorf pulled out The Devil's Blade. Link took out the Triforce Sword. The two swords were clashing and hitting and sparks were flying everywhere. When Link pulled out his bombs he saw cracks in the ceiling. He had to wait for just the right time so Gannondorf would get stuck under the rubble. He slashed Gannondorf and he took out a bomb and it hit the ceiling. The rubble fell and hit Gannondorf. He jumped out and blasted Link with an electric ball. The ball of energy was flying around like a tennis ball. It finally hit Gannondorf. Link shot Gannondorf with a Light arrow. Gannondorf disappeared. Link opened a chest to find a teleporter inside. He jumped in the chest and he was on a giant pirate ship. When he entered the ship no one was there. He heard a door slam behind him. Aaron was right by his side! They ran to each other and cried from joy. He asked how he was back but he said that he would tell him later. Gannondorf entered and said that he thought the little wimp was long gone. Link was furious. They both went after Gannondorf. Gannondorf grabbed Aaron and sliced his head right off his body. Link fell to the ground crying. He stood up and took the sword in his hand. Link used all of his might into one move. He stabbed Gannondorf in the Heart. Gannondorf was frozen into a rock. Link took Aaron with him to find Bellum.

Chapter 11 Bellum Link was about to leave when he heard a big crash. This battle lasted for hours. Link was worn out and he was knocked out and was sent to the great sea. He had awoken inside as ship. It seemed like he was blasted 500 years into the past. He opened one of the doors and Tetra was there! Link tried to explain everything. Tetra told Link that this was the prophecy of which the ocean King told her. Link had to find the temple of the ocean king. They searched the seas for 3 months while facing pirates and giant sea squids on their way. A pirate named Nabouroo ambushed them. Link was in the hull of the ship. She took out her sword. Link was slashing swords with this pirate and he was there for about 3 hours. Link finally defeated this pirate and she told him that she would be back. He came upon an island. All that was on this island was a small building. It went deeper into the ground though. He entered and there were three switches. He hit the switches and the ceiling above the door collapsed! As he looked into the water he could see a shadow. He looked up and all of a sudden a giant beast with tentacles fell down. He was running around but bellum was too much. Link was sent down in the water and could not breathe. Aaron was there in a puddle of blood from when he had his head chopped off. The 3 goddesses said they might be able to bring him back but bellum had to be destroyed. When link got his chance he had to hook shot around Bellum and then slice his tentacle off. He did that many times but nothing was happening. He saw flashes of light occasionally but did not care. When he looked up he saw Dark Link Refueling Bellum. Link looked amazed that he was back. Dark Link Stated that he can not die when he is Immortal.

Chapter 12 Finding the 12 Gods Link could not defeat Bellum or Dark Link. Din Farore and Naru said he had to go and find the 12 gods. He did not know that there were twelve gods throughout Hyrule. They said that they are hidden inside the souls of other people and will only reveal themselves if he finds The Soul Sword. The Soul Sword is hidden deep inside the God's Temple. He had to find the map to the temple hidden inside another temple called Temple Of Treasures. They said he could only take one treasure or the gods would be killed and not be able to be brought back. He grabbed his sword and bow and took off through Hyrule Field. When he came across the bridge of eldin he saw a bunch of bulbins with fire arrows. When he looked down he saw the bridge covered in oil. He quickly jumped off the bridge and found himself inside a dark canyon. He took out his lamp and came across a chest. He opened it up and found new clothing. It was black. When he put it on he felt a lot lighter. He looked down and he was floating in midair. His weight had been reduced to nothing. He could fly! He got up to the bridge and took his bow out. They were shooting at him and he was shooting right back at him. He saw his cloth was wearing out and quicly flew away from them. He put his regular clothes back on. The longer he wore the clothes the weaker he and the clothes became. He shot at the bulbins and they dropped dead in a matter of seconds. He looked over to see the remains of his horse but she got away and was on the other side of the bridge. He ran to Epona and jumped on. They rode to the Guerdo Temple in the west.

Chapter 13 The Temple Of Treasures He rode to the west and tried to avoid the Guerdos. They have not gotten the news that he destroyed Gannondorf and took him captive. They locked him up in a cell deep inside their Fortress. He looked all over the place and could not find a way out. This would be a lot harder than his journey in The Forsaken Fortress. He looked for secret exits but could not find any. He had a bomb that they had not taken away from him but had not found a way to light it. He had his black clothes under his green ones and flew to the top of the Fortress. He threw the bomb as hard as he could and he was so high up that it exploded. He ran out and was being shot at by the Guerdo Guards' spears. He flew some of the time but was growing weary. He found his arrows and lamp but his sword was not there. He went farther in the room and flames shot out of the floor. He was trapped. A giant Dark Knut Coated in diamond armor dropped down. The Triforce sword had been fused with the diamond sword! It was three times as stronger. Link with Arrows and a lanturn with no triforce power or a sword was defensless. His arrows did nothing but bounce off the diamond suit. He suddenly had an idea. Whenever they got near a window Link tried to keep him there as long as possible. He knew that a Dark Knut was just someone in a giant suit. The suit would get hot therefore killing the darknut. When he was about to die Link had to make it look like he killed him. He flew up and jumped on him forcing him down to the ground. They worshiped link and brought him through the spirit temple to The Temple Of Treasures. Link had gone through the spirit temple before and never found this temple. They told him that there are no monsters in this temple but if you take more than what you came for you will die and Hyrule will turn into chaos. Link walked in and on a pedastal was the map. He took the map and left. When he left the goddeses were right there.

Chapter 14 The Temple of The Gods Link. We have to tell you something. Aaron will not be able to be saved. Link fell down to the ground. Something terrible is about to happen. They turned around and Gannonsorf was back! The three goddesess teleported thereselves and link to the Temple Of The Gods. When they got there they lost all powers. It was a side effect of the temple. They ran as far as they could go into the temple but they grew weary. As they watched out for Gannondorf and Dark Link the King of Hyrule was there. He said he needed to talk to Din. He told din to destroy the temple. Din refused to do it without the sword. He said that she must because the sword is the power of Dark Link. The closer you get to the sword the more weary you get. I can protect you for a while but after you must destroy the sword. They headed into the second part of the temple searching for the sword. When they entered the room for the sword Din almost fell and died. The King gave her a minute to destroy the sword before they both died. The sword lifted and she ensnared it in flames. Nothing seemed to happen. The temple started to shake and the king told her to take the sword. She took it and they ran to the outside of the temple. Link's Diamond Triforce Sword Reacted to The Gods Sword. They fused together and Link had The Diamond God Sword with the power of the Triforce. Link still had to find the Twelve Gods.

Chapter 15 Link's Parents? Narou took Link out and was talking to him for hours. She asked link if he ever saw his parents. Link said that they were murdered when he was born. Narou said that that was a lie. She told Link the Truth. His father is the 5th god and that his mother is right beside him. Link burst out in tears of Happiness. He hugged his mom and she said that she was firced not to tell him. She than said she would be there for him always.

Chapter 16 The First God Link left the king and the 3 goddesess in the middle of the night searching for the first god. He had no clue of where any of them are. He started by going to his home town of Ordon. He was just about to enter when he saw the town was on fire! He entered and saw it was turned to twilight! He quicly ran before he was turned into a spirit. When he left he was questioning if they were all imortal and if they never died. Dark Link, Gannondorf and... Zant! Zant appered with his Twilit Messangers and started to laugh. He said that the ast is repeating itself. He said they were all coming back. The major Gods of Evil! A strong wind picked up and tornados were all throughout Hyrule. He looked up and Vatti was also there. King Bulbin came riding in on his giant pig and Agnihim was on it too. Gannondorf, Vatti, Agnihim, Zant, King Bulbin, and Dark Link were all there. He looked up and saw a bright grren flash. He was than in the Sacred Grove. They were furious because he left them. The king said that the gods were all in their own temple. Some of these temples would be very easy but most of them would be a nightmare. The First temple is hidden beneath the pedestal where the master sword was. You will need to blow up the pedestal and jump down into the hole. But, They do not call this The Sacred Grove for nothing. Every week the master sword changes places and the Sacred Grove grows. You will need to find a way to get to the master sword and get into the temple. Oh and one more thing, Watch out for Skull Kid's son.

Chapter 17 The Sacred Grove's Secret Link was walking through the entrance and saw a ripped piece of paper .It was dated to last sunday. It was a map of the sacred grove. As link was walking around he was also drawing new parts to the grove. He entered the spot where the master sword was and there was a cave. As he entered the cave keese attacked him. He shot arrows at them and they died. Something was wierd though. They all lied down in the shape of a sword and pointed to the south east. He turned around and saw the master sword. He had no bombs though because the Guerdos Took them. He needed to find a way to get down there. All of a sudden a buch of Bulbins appered. They were shooting bomb arrows at link. Link did not kill them though. He would move to the center and dodge them and the bombs would hit the ground. As cracks started to appear he jumped away and a giant hole appeared out of nowhere. Skull Kid Junior jumped out. You killed my daddy and my king! Now im going to kill you! An epic battle started. Skull Kid Junior called down his puppets but this time they were coated in metal. Link jumped and fliiped over them and sliced them in the back. He than hookshotted to Skull Kid Junior and Sliced him. As this continued the sun started to set. The king of hyrule froze time. Link! Get in there before midnight or it will change spots. The battle continued. He dived into the hole. This must of been one of those easy temples. He looked around and saw a giant fountain. The Queen of Faires was there. She healed him. He took out his sword. He saw a shrine and all of a sudden a soul was set free. Link. I must thank you. You saved me. We are now one step closer to killing all evil. The next place you must go is at the bottem of the ocean in Termina. My name is Ordonia. I used to live in ordon until i was chosen by the goddesess. Thank you. I will warp you to the beggining of The sacred grove. Good bye. He told the king that one was set free and they let out into Termina.

Chapter 18 The oceans Ordeal Link called Epona but she would not come. The king of Hyrule told link that Agnihim took her. Link said that he will get her back but he has bigger problems. The goddesess and the king were out of power and a wall that can only be jumped by a horse was in their way. They entered clock town and no one was there. When they had gotten into the ranch there was a little girl with long red hair weaping inside a barn. They went to go talk to the girl and she asked are they back. Link asked who. She told them a story of pig like animals with arrows of flames. Link knew it was the Bulbins. They had taken all the horses and livestock. I hid in the stock room and when I came out everyone was gone. Are we the only survivors? the girl asked. No far through Termina field is a place named Hyrule. Horrible things are happening there though. Link asked "do you have anything that we can use to get to the ocean. The girl said " why yes i do" There was a horse downstairs but it could only take two people through. Link though of who he was going to take. He was not going to take din because it is at the bottom of the ocean. He decided to take Farore so he could try to get to the temple faster. They went there and it was filled with piranahs. Farore asked link to hold on to her. They teleported and Farore wasn't there. She sent him a telepathic message saying she was at the surface i can't help you anymore. Link swam to the temple and when he entered it was the same as the other temple. The temple spun around and he was at a different location. This was not going to be an easy temple. He dove into the water and relized that this was no ordinary water. It was nery acidic. He swam to the surface as fast as he could and when he got up he saw Dark Link. Storm clouds filled the room and an amazing battl came forth. Lightning was the main aspect in this battle. They both were avoiding this as they knew when they got nearer the storm became more vilolent. The swords clashed and time froze. The king all of a sudden was there. Link, as you know see when you get closer to him or gannondorf a storm accours. This is the Triforce working in action. You need to get away from him or your going to die from the storm. Just try and get away we don't have much time. The battle began once more and Link was knocked down. Link tried to get away but could not. He would have Dark Link on his tail the whole time. He had to find a way to get to the God without water because of the storm. He saw a place where he could clawshot. He quickly got up there and a door opened in the wall. Link ran through and the room turned burning hot. Right below them was a volcano. This did not make sense. It had to do with the storm. He did not have a way out. He quickly knocked Dark Link down and ran through the Next door. When he walked in he saw 11 People for some reason. The 11 Gods said that they found a way to teleport and knew that the other 10 duengons were torture. They all sent themselves and Link out of the Temple.

Chapter 19 Link's Army A major storm was raging all throughout Hyrule. Giant twisters. Huge lightning storms and raging seas. Link knew it was time. Link did not use Hyrule Field. He teleported back to Ordon. He told the Mayor to call an Emergency town meeting. Gannondorf and all of his villans have returned. The Twenty Year war has to continue. For the past 5 years it was not known as a war but we know it's all true. The children over 16 are allowed to fight but the young ones are being transported to Termina. We need fighters. Russel? We need swords and shields too. So far Link's army in Ordon Base was progressing greatly. 57 people are in this base but he needed more. He tought them how to use swords and russel also made bow and arrows. Not very strong but they were effective. Link told them what all the Enemies looked like and to let noone in unless they have a Link's Army Signature. Link teleported with the gods king and goddesses to Kakiriko Village. He did not get so many people for that base but 24 people is good enough. It went just as goood as the other base but better. They had bombs and link teleported some to the ordon base and got some bow and arrows for Kakiriko. He ran up death mountain and got the gorons on their side. 253 gorons was a great addition to the army. He needed more people though. He went to Zora's Domain. They did not know what was going on at the time. They decided to join. 200 of them were signed up to go to lake Hylia and 100 were going in the main army. Death Mountain, Zora'a Domain, Kakiriko Village, and the town of Ordon. He was changed into a young female and teleported to Hyrule Market. He got into telma's bar and got a huge number of soldiers and towns men to join. The greatest effort was the Castle Market Town. 587 people joined. Link's army was ready for war.

Part 3 of The Legend of Zelda The Triforce Sword: Hyrule's War coming soon


End file.
